


Getaway

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, that's what love is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor isn't handling a sudden springtime snowstorm very well. Rose does what she can to brighten his day.





	Getaway

_It’s not supposed to snow in April._

 

The Doctor sits at the kitchen table,

holding his head up with his hands,

staring gloomily out at the falling

snow.

 

 _I know, love_. Rose clears the breakfast dishes

off the table.

 

_No TARDIS yet. We can’t hop into the vortex_

_and go somewhere warm_. He gets up

with markedly less than his usual enthusiasm

and peers into the corner of the garden. He sighs.

_Still at least a year to go._

_Maybe more._

 

 _I know, love._ Rose rinses dishes, loading them

one by one into the dishwasher.

 

He sighs again,

falling into his chair.

 

_I’m like a plant, Rose._

_I need water_

_and sunshine to thrive._

_And someone to play music for me,_

_and talk to me from time to time._

None of--

he waves toward the window,

a look of disgust on his face--

_this._

 

He stretches, banging his long legs

under the table. Wincing, he says,

_I can handle snow in the winter._

_I expect it then. But it’s not_

_supposed to snow in_

_April!_

 

Rose stifles a giggle.

_I think you mentioned that, love._

She flips the dishwasher on,

washes her hands.

 

He’s still fixated on the snow

when she slips out of the room,

drying her hands on a tea towel

as she goes.

 

When she comes back,

twenty minutes later,

she doesn’t think he’s moved.

 

_Come on, Doctor. Let’s get you_

_out of your funk._

 

He jumps at the sound of her voice.

 _Rose!_ A small smile creeps

onto his face. _What did you do?_

 

She takes his hand.

 

**

 

_Rose! This is brilliant!_

The Doctor visibly brightens.

His smile widens,

his eyes sparkle,

even his posture improves.

 

There’s a fire in the fireplace,

blankets and pillows on the floor,

brightly colored leis

draped everywhere possible.

She drops one over the Doctor’s head.

 

 _Aloha,_ she says with a grin.

 

He kisses her. _Aloha,_

he says with a wink.

 

 _Mum had a party,_ she says,

waving at the leis. _Not sure_

_how they ended up here._

She shrugs. _It’s not the beach,_

_but it’s warm._

 

He kisses her again.

_It’s perfect._

 

_Oh! I almost forgot!_

She slides her finger across her phone

and soft music plays.

_You said you needed music._

 

He plucks her phone from her fingers,

tosses it onto the sofa,

and pulls her close.

_Dance with me?_

 

They dance in the firelight.

 

The snow is forgotten.

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 14 | prompt: tentoo x rose and fire
> 
> This may or may not have come about because we got about three inches of snow today and I don't know how to deal... ;)


End file.
